memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shuttlepod (22nd century)
Individual shuttles Shouldn't and Shuttlepod 2 be made into their own articles? They are the names of the shuttlepods, afterall. --Gvsualan 06:21, 23 Jun 2005 (UTC) :No, This is a page about the type of shuttlepods used in 2151, not a special shuttlepod. ::But, even if this article is about a particular type of shuttlepod, it was used during other years, not just in 2151. The same type of shuttlepod was even seen in , in one of the scenes that were set in 2161. Therefore, I think the name of this article should be changed to something else, perhaps Shuttlepod (ENT) or Shuttlepod (22nd Century). ::Also, I think there should be pages for Shuttlepod 1 and Shuttlepod 2, as well this article. This would be similar to having the articles for , the type of ship, as well as having individual pages for and . --Defiant | ''Talk'' 15:30, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::If we list all the appearances and references, it should make it easier to split the pages into Shuttlepod (NX class), Shuttlepod 1, and Shuttlepod 2. Appearances of a shuttlepod that is unidentified but of the same class (as well as unidentified references, such as "a shuttlepod") could be listed on the (NX class) shuttlepod page, with identifiable appearances listed on their respective pages. ::Even if we don't decide to create individual pages, I still think we should make lists of appearances and references, as so many other articles have that. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 19:47, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) Shuttlepod (2151) page I think the page at Shuttlepod (2151) should be moved, because the same type of shuttlepod was used during other years, not just in 2151. However, I don't know whether it should be moved to Shuttlepod (ENT) or Shuttlepod (22nd Century). Any suggestions? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 11:44, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I would avoid the meta-Trek "ENT" and probably call it Shuttlepod (NX-01) or Shuttlepod (NX class). -- Cid Highwind 12:05, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::But it was used by starfleet command too, or not? Maybe "Shuttlepod (2150s)" ? --Memory 21:47, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Yes, the shuttlepod was also used by SC and, since the vehicle was still in use in 2161, I've moved the page accordingly to Shuttlepod (22nd century). --Defiant | ''Talk'' 22:19, 21 Sep 2005 (UTC) Peer review I believe this is potential Featured Article material. Any comments/ideas? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 03:59, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) Information Just to note, the Mustang was a U.S. WW 2 Aircraft, and since the Shutllepod was returning to San Fransisco in the alt. timeline, and the NAZI map showed S.F. as part of American control still, it is safe to asume that these Mustangs were of US origin. Reverted edit An archivist removed episode references to the information about the shuttlepod weapons, i reverted the edit. i feel its more useful to know which episodes the shuttles used weaponry -- i don't support rendering the passage uncited. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Shuttlepod Class Since the shuttlepod seen in has the registration "NC-05", couldn't we assume that the twenty-second century shuttlepods are called "NC-class" vessels? If so, should this page be renamed? Snugglebitch 16:44, 19 August 2006 (UTC) :No. "NX" is the only class we have direct evidence is named this way. "NC" could stand for something else. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:19, 20 August 2006 (UTC) ::Okay, even so, should this page be moved to NC type, similar to he XCV type page? "Shuttlepod (22nd century)" seems kind of vague (I know we didn't see any, but there might have been other Shuttlepods at this time).--Tim Thomason 08:17, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :I don't think so. Usually when we name something "X-type", we name it after the first instance. For example, Negh'Var warship and Centaur type. "NC" was not seen on a Shuttlepod until 3/4 into the series. I also do not find the current name at all vague. They were always referred to as "shuttlepods", and they were in the 22nd century. The worst that can happen is that someone looks up Shuttlepod, which has an obvious link to this article. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:49, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Removed I removed: :In the mid-2150s of the mirror universe, shuttlepods were also stored in launch bays aboard NX class starships and were used by members of the Terran Empire. A single shuttlepod in this universe was capable of withstanding the pressure of a Human on its roof. ( ) ::It is unclear how much weight the shuttlepods of our universe were able to support, as no indication was ever given in any episode. Clearly this is understatement carrying overstatement on its shoulders. If a shuttlepod can travel in the vacuum of space under g-force conditions, take phaser blasts and fall down melting comets, collide with starships and somehow manage to survive said impacts, then certainly it can "withstand the pressure" of someone sitting on its roof. My family car can "withstand the pressure" of someone sitting on its roof, and it can't even leave the ground. --Alan del Beccio 02:38, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :A tad late for this, but I had always felt bothered by hat comment, feeling...well, what you said, Alan (is it ok, if I call you Alan?). Certainly, one would hope that it could withstand someone standing on it, after all, it's constructed somehow, right? Repaired, maintained, etc... That's all in addition to the sort of things you said. --Terran Officer 09:03, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not the least calling for the return of the comment, especially with the points of phaser blasts and stuff, but simply flying through the vacuum of space/g-forces doesn't mean it has to be that strong. Remember how weak the Lunar Module in the Apollo program was. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:08, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Shuttlepods (Active) Well they can't both be active in 2161, wasn't one of them destroyed in ? Not having the episode, I'm not sure which. - AJ Halliwell 16:17, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :It sure looked like it was destroyed to me, but in , Archer said they were just damaged. So apparently the pod that was blown up was repaired. --From Andoria with Love 23:25, 23 June 2008 (UTC)